Paladin
by Charlotte Labelle
Summary: Since when did proving your love have this kind of result? Jack Mercer now must accept his new responsibility and learn life’s lessons along the way. Fun, Fluffy, Silly, and at times Angsty. Review!


**Author Note: Hello everyone! I really hope you like this story, and please let me know what you think of it! **

**Summary: Since when did proving your love have this kind of result? Jack Mercer now must accept his new responsibility and learn life's lessons along the way. Fun, Fluffy, Silly, and at times Angsty. **

**Rating: PG 13 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mercer Brothers or any character stemming from the original plot line. I do however, own any characters that I create. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - **_**Just you an me** _

It's funny how one simple act can change your life in an instant. An act originally carried out to reproduced, now used for just a few moments of ecstasy. That still doesn't change the fact that the act itself brings life. Methods have been created to prevent this, however, in "the heat of the moment," those methods can easily be forgotten.

Jack Mercer was pretty good about remembering those "things," but just like any man, when proving your love you tend to not care about said "things," Which is exactly how he wound up in this situation in the first place.

**Six years ago **

_Evelyn Mercer had just finished putting the turkey in the oven when there was a knock at the door. She wiped her hands on the towel and went to answer it. There standing outside was a girl she couldn't have been older than eighteen. _

"_Can I help you?" Evelyn asked the girl. The girl looked as if she had been through hell and back. You could visibly see she had been crying, her eyes were blood shot and mascara smudged. _

"_Does Jack Mercer live here?" she asked _

"_Yes he does, but he isn't home right now, would you like to come-" but the girl cut her off. She picked up what appeared to be car seat. _

"_Could you just give him this," She thrust the handle into Evelyn's hand and didn't give her a chance to answer. Evelyn stood in confusion as the girl ran to a car that had been waiting for her. When the car was out of sight it was then Evelyn heard a small cry. _

"_Oh my …" she whispered when she saw what was making the noise. _

_Two hours later the boys came in the door, tracking snow everywhere. Evelyn scolded them from her place in the kitchen and told them they better clean up their mess. It wasn't till Bobby was walking to the kitchen to get some towels that he noticed the car seat on the dining room table. _

"_Ma since what's up with the car sea..t?" Evelyn turned around with a little bundle in her arms. Not a moment later did Jack come up behind Bobby. _

"_Who's kid?" Jack asked. _

_Evelyn's expression never changed she looked Jack in the eye, _

"_You and I need to talk…" _

_Jack Mercer's whole life changed in that instant. Gone were the dreams of becoming a rock star, and in were the responsibilities of being a father. _

_He didn't know the first thing about being a father, trying to explain to his mother that he didn't know a thing about this child. _

_But his mother was having none of it, she asked him 'honestly would a girl of that age come right out and tell you?' Jack had made a snippy remark about 'how he couldn't see how this result could have come from proving his love.' Evelyn took on a different tone, 'Oh you better believe it child,' _

_Jack was less than enthralled with this whole situation. He argued about what was he going to do, the band, everything he had worked for… _

_That wasn't going to change Evelyn's view point, "Jack you have a responsibility now. You have made decent grades in school, I suggest you start looking into night classes. Because if you think for one moment a woman of my age is going to raise this child you are out of your mind. I will help you but you are her father." _

"_Her?" Jack finally looked up at his mother, she was still holding the little bundle. _

"_Your daughter Jack," She gently placed the bundle in his arms. _

_Jack took a moment to study the little bundle, she had a cherubic face and bright blue eyes. It only took a moment but Jack was falling in love. She swatted her little fist in the air, Jack put his little finger in her hand, she gripped it hard. _

"_You're a strong little one aren't you?" He softly asked. The baby gurgled at him, he smiled. _

"_What are we gonna name you? Hmm…" Jack slowly paced the room with the child she seemed to like the movement and had fallen asleep, her little hand still griping his finger._

"_How bout Alannah? Just like your mom…" Her mother had been the only woman Jack had been with, and as far as he knew, he had been the only man she had been with too. _

_Jack sighed and sat on the couch with the baby resting against his chest. A lot was going to change now, his mother was right, he may have not known the first thing about parenting, but he knew for sure he would make sure she never knew the life that he did when he was young. _

_Jack hummed a soft lullaby when the baby began to stir, she fussed for a moment but liked the sound of his voice and the low vibrate it was causing in his chest. _

"_it's just you and me kid, just you and me…" _

---

**I would be overjoyed with your opinions on this story so far, so pretty please let me know! **

**-Charlie **


End file.
